disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Sing Along Songs
''I'll Try ''on August 20, 2002 *I'll Try - Return to Neverland *When She Loved Me - Disney•Pixar Toy Story 2 *He Lives in You - Rhythm of the Pridelands *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Tigger Movie *Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King *What's This? - Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas *Gaston - Beauty and the Beast *Poor Unfortunate Souls - The Little Mermaid *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid *Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound *Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats *Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Disneyland's Pirates of the Caribbean *A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins *The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room - Disneyland's The Enchanted Tiki Room *The Siamese Cat Song - Lady and the Tramp *Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo *Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf - The Three Little Pigs *Mickey Mouse Club, Alma Mater - Mickey Mouse Club *Hosted by Kuzco as Llama ''When We're Human ''on December 6, 2012 *When We're Human - The Princess and the Frog, *Cruella de Vil - 101 Dalmatians, *Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo, *Petey's King of France - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *Down in New Orleans - The Princess and the Frog, *Lavender Blue - So Dear to My Heart, *Round My Family Tree - The Tigger Movie, *That's What Friends Are For - The Jungle Book, *Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid, *Chains of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *When We're Human Reprise *Hosted by Tigger & Pluto. ''Follow Your Heart'' on November 12, 2012 *Follow Your Heart - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *Beautiful Dreamer - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Pooh's Lullabee - The Tigger Movie, *Reflection - Mulan, *It's What's Inside That Counts - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *Listen With Our Hearts - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World, *Down to the Sea - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, *The Peacock Princess - Aladdin, *Heaven's Light - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *Put it Together (Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo) - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *My Own Home - The Jungle Book, *What a Day in London - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, *Follow Your Heart Reprise *Hosted by Clarabelle Cow. ''Happy Haunting Party at Walt Disney World ''on October 30, 2012 *It's Halloween - Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Chip 'N' Dale, Pluto, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Jack Skellington, and Sally *Five Little Pumpkins - Singing Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty *Grim Grinning Ghosts - Singing The Hitchhiking Ghosts, Madame Leota, The Bride's Ghost, and The Singing Busts *Ghostbusters - Singing Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, and Chip 'N' Dale *A Scary Stories - Singing Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl *Jack's Lament - Singing Jack Skellington *Sally's Song - Singing Sally *Spooky - Singing Jack Skellington and Sally *Bad Moon Rising - Singing Max Goof, Goofy, and Clarabelle Cow *Somebody's Watching Me - Singing Max Goof, with Huey, Dewey, and Louie *The Boogie Man - Singing Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Five Little Witches - Singing Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice *Spooky, Scary, Skeletons - Singing Chip 'N' Dale *Casting My Spell - Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, and Pluto *Thriller - Singing Mickey Mouse and the Groups *Trick or Treat - Singing Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl *Rhythm of the Night - Singing Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty *Monster Mash - Singing Master Yen Sid, Jack Skellington and Sally, Mickey Mouse and the Gang, Pinocchio and Friends, Winnie the Pooh and Pals, and Hitchhiking Ghosts and Friendly Ghosts *Hosted by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, Jack Skellington, Sally and Master Yen Sid. ''Hibiscus Hula ''on September 14, 2012 *Hibiscus Hula - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella, *Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid, *With a Smile and a Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Happy Thanks a Bunch Day - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *My Song - Winnie the Pooh, *There's a Party Here in Agrabah - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *Painting the Roses Red - Alice in Wonderland, *You'll Never Lose This Love - Beauty and the Beast, *To God All Praise and Glory - Pinocchio II, *Hibiscus Hula Reprise *Hosted by Patty. ''Minnie's Yoo-Hoo ''on September 11, 2012 *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *Belle - Beauty and the Beast, *In a World of My Own - Alice in Wonderland, *Forever and Ever - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, *Daring to Dance - The Little Mermaid, *When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo, *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh, *Prince Ali - Aladdin, *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan, *Tomorrow Is Another Day - The Rescuers, *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo Reprise *Hosted by Max Goof. ''Any Dream is Possible on ''August 18, 2012 *Anything Can Happen - Pinocchio II, *Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck - A Day in the life of Donald Duck, *Here on the Land and Sea - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, *Heigh Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Blow the Man Down - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Any Dream is Possible - Pinocchio II, *W.I.L.D. - The Jungle Book 2, *Out of thin Air - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *Whatever You Are - Pooh's Grand Advanture: The Search for Christopher Robin, *I Just Can't Be Wait to Be King - The Lion King, *Anything Can Happen Reprise *Hosted by Huey, Dewey and Louie. ''Rock & Roll Party from Mickey Mouse and the Friends ''on August 14, 2012 *"Come So Far (Got So Far to Go)" Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pluto, Clarice, Chip and Dale *"Limbo Rock" Singing Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore and Rabbit *"Dress You Up" Singing Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow and Clarice *"Crocodile Rock" Singing Peter Pan *"Palisades Park" Singing Pinocchio *"Johnny B. Goode" Singing Mickey Mouse *"I Wanna Dance With Somebody" Singing Tiana and Naveen *"I'm a Believer" Singing Alice *"At the Hop" Singing Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale *"Surfin' U.S.A." Singing Max Goof With Huey, Dewey and Louie *"Brother Love's Traveling Salvation Show" Singing Baloo and Mowgli *"Let's Hear it For the Boy" Singing Patty, Dance Pinocchio, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto *"I Hear a Symphony" Singing Snow White *"Rock Around the Clock" Singing Peter Pan *"Footloose" Singing Aladdin, Jasmine and Geine *"Run and Tell That" Singing Max Goof, Goofy and Clarabelle Cow *"The New Girl in Town" Singing Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana *"Let's Go Dancin' (Ooh, La, La, La)" Singing Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie *"You Can't Hurry Love" Singing Cinderella and Her Mice Friends *"Ladies' Choice" Singing Aladdin, Peter Pan, Naveen, and Beast *"Dance, Dance, Dance" Singing Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore and Rabbit *"Respect" Singing Minnie Mouse *"Rock & Roll is Here to Stay" Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto *"You Can't Stop the Beat" Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pluto, Clarice, Chip and Dale, Snow White, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, Cinderella, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Princess Aurora, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Mowgli, Baloo, Ariel, Belle, Beast, Aladdin, Jasmine, Geine, Tiana and Naveen *Hosted by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Snow White, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Princess Aurora, Winnie the Pooh, Ariel, Aladdin, Tiana and Naveen. ''If You Can Dream ''on August 3, 2012 *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella, *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid, *A Whole New World - Aladdin, *Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty, *With a Smile and a Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas, *Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast, *Reflection - Mulan, *Almost There - The Princess and the Frog, *I See the Light - Tangled, *It's a Beautiful Day - Pinocchio II, *Minnie's Bowtique - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *If You Can Dream *Hosted by Tinker Bell. ''Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah ''on October 13, 2012. * Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South, * The Mickey Mouse March - The Mickey Mouse Club, * Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio, * Following the Leader - Peter Pan, * Eage of the Eage of the Sea - The Little Mermaid, * Casey Junior - Dumbo, * How Do You Do - Song of the South, * Circle of Life - The Lion King, * I Wan'na Be Like You - The Jungle Book, * Up, Down, and Touch the Ground - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, * Higitus Figitus - The Sword in the Stone, * Whistle While You Work - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, * Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise * Hosted by Mickey Mouse. ''A Very Merry Christmas Songs ''on November 15, 2012. * "From All of Us To All of You" Singing Jiminy Cricket * "Deck the Halls" Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto * "Jingle Bells" Singing Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, and Eeyore * "Joy to the World" Singing Tiana and Naveen * "Let it Snow" Singing Mowgli and Baloo * "Sleigh Ride" Singing Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie * "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" Singing Pinocchio * "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" Singing Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, and Bashful * "Christmas of the Ocean" Singing Ariel and Sebashian * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Singing Huey, Dewey, and Louie Ducks * "Winter Wonderland" Singing Alice and the Chorus * "Silent Night" Singing Princess Aurora * "The Chipmunks Songs" Singing Chip and Dale * "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, and Pluto * "It's the Most Wondeful Time of the Year" Singing Cinderella and her Mice Friends * "There's Always Tomorrow" Singing Donald Duck and Daisy Duck * "Frosty the Snowman" Singing Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks * "Toyland" Singing Pinocchio and the Chorus * "Up on the Housetop" Singing Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys * "Ariel's Christmas Island" Ariel and Sebashian * "Feliz Navidad" Singing Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistolas * "The Twelve Days of Christmas" Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie Ducks, Chip and Dale * "All I Want for Christmas" Singing Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana * "Here Comes Santa Claus" Singing Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, and Eeyore * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Singing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Huey, Dewey, Louie Ducks, Max Goof, Pluto, Clarice, Chip and Dale * Hosted by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Snow White, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Winnie The Pooh, Ariel, Princess Aurora, Aladdin, Tiana and Naveen. ''Topsy Turvy ''on January 15, 2012. * Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, * Friend Like Me - Aladdin, * The Merrily Song - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, * Streets of Gold - Oliver & Company, * The Dwarfs' Yodel Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, * Out There - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, * That's What Makes the World Go Round - The Sword in the Stone, * You Can Fly - Peter Pan, * The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book, * Hakuna Matata - The Lion King, * The Unbirthday Song - Alice in Wonderland, * Sing a New Song - The Little Mermaid, * Mine Mine Mine - Pocahontas, * When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio, * Topsy Turvy Reprise * Hosted by Goofy. ''Honor to Us All ''on June 16, 2012. * Honor to Us All - Mulan, * A Rather Blustery Day - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, * I Remember - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, * Where Do I Go From Here - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, * A Little Thought - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World, * Almost There - The Princess and the Frog, * A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella, * We Are One - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, * A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, * I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Hercules, * Father and Son - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, * I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan * Hosted by Minnie Mouse. Make Mine Music ''on March 11, 2012. #'"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas''' #'"You've Got a Friend in Me" - Toy Story ' #'"Be Prepared" - The Lion King ' #'"Out There" - The Hunchback of Notre Dame '' #"Family" -'' James and the Giant Peach ' #'"Les Poissons" - The Little Mermaid ' #'"Mine, Mine, Mine" - Pocahontas ' #'"Jack's Lament" - The Nightmare Before Christmas ' #'"My Name Is James" - ''James and the Giant Peach ''' #'"Heffalumps and Woozles" - Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day' #'"The Mob Song" - Beauty and the Beast' #'"Portobello Road" - Bedknobs and Broomsticks' #'"Stay Awake" - Mary Poppins '' #"I Wanna Be Like You" - The Jungle Book''' #'"Oo-De-Lally" - Robin Hood ' #'"Are We Dancing" - The Happiest Millionaire ' #'"Once Upon a Dream" - Sleeping Beauty ' #'"Bella Notte" - Lady and the Tramp' #'"Following the Leader" - Peter Pan ' #'"Trust in Me" - The Jungle Book ' #'"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" - Davy Crockett ' #'"I'm Professor Ludwig von Drake" - The Wonderful World of Color ' #'"Pink Elephants on Parade" - Dumbo ' #'"Little April Shower" - Bambi ' #'"The Silly Song (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song)" - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ' ''Classic Disney, Volume 4 ''on July 17, 1997 #'One Last Hope - Hercules' #'A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame' #'On the Open Road - A Goofy Movie' #'Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas' #'Home - Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical' #'Fantasmic! - Disneyland' #'Oogie Boogie's Song - The Nightmare Before Christmas' #'I Will Go Sailing No More - Toy Story' #'Substitutiary Locomotion - Bedknobs and Broomsticks' #'Stop, Look and Listen/I'm No Fool - The Mickey Mouse Club' #'Love - Robin Hood' #'Thomas O'Malley Cat - The Aristocats' #'That's What Friends Are For - The Jungle Book' #'Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree' #'Femininity - Summer Magic' #'Ten Feet Off the Ground - The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band' #'The Siamese Cat Song - Lady and the Tramp' #'Enjoy It! - In Search of the Castaways' #'Although I Dropped $100,000 (I Found a Million Dollars in Your Smile) - Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color' #'Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio' #'Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale - Cinderella' #'I Wonder - Sleeping Beauty' #'Looking for Romance (I Bring You a Song) - Bambi' #'Baby Mine - Dumbo' #'I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *'Hosted by Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear ' ''Hail to the Princess Aurora'' on May 7, 2012 *Hail to the Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty, *All in the Golden Afternoon - Alice in Wonderland, *Little Wooden Head - Pinocchio, *Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast, *Rumbly in My Tumbly - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *One Last Hope - Hercules, *Sweet Wings of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty, *In Harmony - The Little Mermaid, *Love - Robin Hood, *Hail to the Princess Aurora Reprise *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. ''I See the Light'' on May 16, 2012 *When Will My Life Begin? - Tangled, *I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio, *Just a Little Love - The Little Mermaid, *Friendship - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *The Floating Song - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Oo-De-Lally - Robin Hood, *A Whole New World - Aladdin, *Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King, *So This is Love - Cinderella, *I See the Light - Tangled *Hosted by Daisy Duck. ''Winnie the Pooh'' on May 22, 2012 *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh, *Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas, *After Today - A Goofy Movie, *I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *All for One, and One for All - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *God Help the Outcasts - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *The Backson Song - Winnie the Pooh, *What Is a Baby and La La Lu - Lady and the Tramp, *When We're Human - The Princess and the Frog, *I Bring You a Song - Bambi, *Winnie the Pooh Reprise *Hosted by Chip 'n' Dale. ''Life's a Happy Song ''on June 7, 2012 *Life's a Happy Song - The Muppets, *Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp, *I've Got a Dream - Tangled, *The Three Caballeros - The Three Caballeros, *A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan, *Everything is Honey - Winnie the Pooh, *Movin' Right Along - The Muppet Movie, *Once Upon a Time in New York City - Oliver & Company, *The Work Song - Cinderella, *Simon Smith and his Amazing Dancing Bear - The Muppet Show, *Baby Mine - Dumbo, *Gonna Take you There - The Princess and the Frog, *Jungle Rhythm - The Jungle Book 2, *A Star is Born - Hercules, *Life's a Happy Song (Finale) - The Muppets *Hosted by Kermit the Frog ''Dance Party From Mickey Mouse and the Friends'' on June 11, 2012 *"Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" Singing Mickey and Kids *"Wags the Dog" Singing Pluto and Mickey *"Five Little Joeys" Singing Rap Donald Duck *"Di Dicki Do Dum" Singing José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles and Kids *"I'm a Cow" Singing Goofy and Max Goofs *"Do the Flap" Singing Chip 'n' Dale and Kids *"On Your Holiday" Singing Jiminy Cricket *"Hat on My Head" Singing Jaq and Gus *Greg's Magic Show - Magic Princess Aurora background songs Camptown Races and Long Long Ago *"Brown Girl in the Ring" Singing Donald Duck *"A Beautiful Girls Song" Singing Minnie and Daisy And Clarabelle *"Georgia's Song" Singing Pinocchio and Dance Princess Aurora *"Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" Singing Peter Pan and Wendy *"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Singing Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *"Princess Aurora's Dance Party" Singing Mickey and Donald and Goofy and Pluto and Minnie and Daisy and Clarabelle and Jaq and Gus and Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket and Peter Pan and Wendy and Max Goofs and Princess Aurora and Captain Hook and Mr. Smee and Chip 'n' Dale and José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles and Remy and Emile and Roger and Iago *"Big Red Car" Singing Mickey and Donald and Goofy and Kids *Hosted by Remy and Emile and Roger and Iago From Ratatouille and 101 Dalmatians and Aladdin ''Love Is a Song ''on July 15 ,2012 *Love Is a Song - Bambi, *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid, *Colonel Hathi's March - The Jungle Book, *Keys to the Kingdom - Sleeping Beauty, *Little Black Rain Cloud - The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh, *One Jump Ahead - Aladdin, *Little April Shower - Bambi, *Human Again - Beauty and the Beast, *Step In Time - Mousercise, *Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Love Is a Song Reprise *Hosted by Pinocchio. ''A Spoonful of Sugar'' on November 5, 2012 *A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins, *Boo Bop Bop Bop Bop (I Love You Too) - Pete's Dragon, *America the Beautiful - Pollyanna, *The Beautiful Briny - Bednobs and Broomstick, *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins, *The Ballad of Davy Crockett - Davy Crockett, *Happy Working Song - Enchanted, *Theme from Zorro - Zorro, *Everybody's Got a Laughing Place - Song of the South, *A Whale of a Tale - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, *My Names is James - James and the Giant Peach, *Jolly Holiday - Mary Poppins *Hosted by Winnie the Pooh. ''Magic Kingdom'' on July 15 ,2013 *Whistle While You Work *Step in Time *I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. *I've Got No Strings *Following the Leader *Part of Your World *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Hail to the Princess Aurora *Once Upon a Dream *Rumbly in My Tumbly *Woody's Roundup *It's a Small World *Any Dream is Possible *Makin' Memories *Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me) *Grim Grinning Ghosts *The Character Parade *When You Wish upon a Star *Hosted by Professor Owl (though no host after the first song) *Woody and Buzz from Toy Story stars alongside the main Disney characters. *After an introductory sequence, the sing-along commences with footage of the rides and attractions Magic Kingdom of with the appropriate characters' voice actors, & actress dubbing lines of their costumed character counterparts. *The 1994 re-print introduced a new opening graphic for the series but retained the original closing graphic. *Released in 2013 to mark the Magic Kingdom *This was the first Disney theme-park Sing-Along video. *According to the quotes of this video shown on IMDB, the kid who is the vacationer reveals to be David Buntley. Category:Disney Sing Along